Felicidad asegurada
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Donde Kirishima esta seguro de muchísimas cosas, y de entre ellas está muy seguro de que ama a Bakugou, y de que lo desea con todo su ser BakuShima Lemmon


_Disclaimer: Bnh y sus personajes son propiedad de Hori-sensei_

* * *

 **.**

 **Felicidad asegurada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Supongo… que me haces feliz.

Kirishima parpadea, tras escucharlo. Bakugou está pasando su mano izquierda por la mejilla de Kirishima mientras lo mira, sonriendo. Para Kirishima es difícil procesar ese comentario tan repentino, o la expresión de Katsuki que le parece tan hermosa. Termina sonriendo también, nerviosamente.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí, estoy casi bastante seguro.

—¿Casi bastante? —pregunta Kirishima de vuelta, antes de reía—. ¿Cómo es eso?

Ambos están recostados en la cama, boca abajo, desnudos tras haber hecho el amor unas dos veces. Kirishima está un poco cansado, pero cuando Bakugou le sonríe de esa forma siente que la fuerza y el ánimo regresan a su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes de que estoy bastante seguro yo? —pregunta Kirishima, tomando la mano de Katsuki que está apretando su mejilla.

—Oh, yo creo que estás muy seguro de muchas cosas. Que estés en lo correcto es otro tema.

Kirishima vuelve a reír.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de algo. Y también estoy bastante seguro de estar en lo correcto.

—¿Y que es ese "algo", pequeño tonto?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que, pues, tú me amas —declara Kirishima, recostándose de lado y apoyándose sobre el codo para ver a Bakugou desde arriba.

Él solo lo mira y no deja de sonreír.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que dirías alguna ridiculez.

Kirishima se ríe antes de inclinarse y acercar su cara a Bakugou, quien se gira sobre su espalda y lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. Kirishima le besa la mejilla y la comisura de la boca antes de que Bakugou le tome el rostro entre las manos y le devore la boca con un beso. Es un beso deseoso y lento, que termina antes de lo que Kirishima quisiera.

—¿Y tú también estás seguro de que me amas a mí? —pregunta Bakugou, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No veo cómo no podría estarlo.

—Te podría dar una lista con un par de razones.

—No importaría, aunque me dieras mil razones para no hacerlo.

Katsuki vuelve a sonreír. Retira los cabellos lisos y rojos de la frente de Kirishima hacia arriba y le planta un suave beso en la frente.

—Te amo —susurra, haciendo que Kirishima sonría contra su cuello.

—Yo igual, Katsuki —dice Kirishima de vuelta, mirándolo a la cara—. Más de lo que te imaginas.

—Eso da algo de miedo —comenta Bakugou, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Kirishima sigue sonriendo durante el beso, y no puede evitar reír cuando procesa bien la idea.

—¿De verdad? —murmura contra los labios de Bakugou—, ¿en qué sentido?

—No importa —dice Katsuki, y se concentra en besar a Kirishima.

Se concentra en hacer el beso tan profundo como pueda, en mordisquearle y lamerle los labios, y pasar su lengua por el paladar de Kirishima. Se concentra en pasar sus manos por toda la espalda de su novio, bajando despacio y sigilosamente, hasta llegar al final de su espalda, rozar sus caderas, llegar más abajo y tomarle el trasero, acercándolo más a él. Kirishima gime contra su boca y le aprieta en pecho y los mechones de cabello rubio, pero no deja de besarlo, ni siquiera cuando Bakugou alcanza sus muslos y separa sus piernas, poniéndolas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Sin embargo, le es inevitable soltar un gemido cuando Katsuki mueve sus caderas hacia arriba, haciendo fricción entre sus miembros, que se sienten calientes y comienzan a endurecerse.

—Katsuki… —dice Kirishima, con la voz ronca, pero Bakugou vuelve a moverse y lo hace gimotear.

—¿Hmm? —Bakugou roza su nariz por la mejilla de Kirishima, con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

Kirishima no dice nada y se deja hacer, porque Bakugou sigue sosteniendo su trasero y lo aprieta contra su cuerpo, y solo puede enterrar la cara en el cuello de Bakugou y gemir contra su piel, tentado a morder su cuello, pero Katsuki ya tiene demasiadas marcas y chupetones como para agregarle más.

Después de un rato, siente que Bakugou está casi tan duro como él.

— _Ngh_ , Katsuki…

—¿Ya estás listo para un tercer round?

Kirishima no tiene tiempo de responderle nada, porque Bakugou ya está metiendo dos dedos en su trasero, lo que hace que arquee el cuello hacia arriba de la impresión.

—Mierda, Katsuki…

No es necesario que Bakugou lo comience a preparar, él se siente bastante listo, en realidad, tanto que comienza a levantarse para recostarse al lado de Bakugou, pero este lo detiene.

—No, hay que hacerlo así —le dice, tomándolo con las ambas manos de la cintura.

Kirishima lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Claro, si tú… —agrega Bakugou al instante en que ve su expresión, pero Kirishima lo interrumpe.

—No, es decir, sí, sí, hagámoslo así —dice Kirishima rápidamente, con la cara más roja que antes.

Bakugou lo mira de lado.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Como de todo lo que estoy seguro, sí.

De hecho, se siente mucho más seguro cuando termina sentado _sobre_ Katsuki, y él gime y se muerde los labios. Kirishima ladea la cabeza y lo observa un segundo.

—¿Oh? —comenta antes de que una sonrisa se forme en sus labios, y menear la cadera a hacia adelante.

Bakugou suelta un suspiro y su cabeza cae hacia arriba.

—Mierda, Shima.

—¿Por eso lo quieres hacer así? —pregunta Eijirou, moviendo sus caderas—, ¿Te gusta?

—Eres un caliente bastardo.

—No me avergüenza admitirlo.

Bakugou jadea, pero lo mira con una sonrisa torcida. Kirishima también lo mira, y sigue moviéndose contra el cuerpo de Katsuki, haciéndolo estremecer. Le fascina la expresión que pone su novio, y le encantaría seguir haciendo lo que hace, pero la erección que tiene Kirishima entre las piernas comienza a ser dolorosa, y tener a Bakugou gimiendo bajo de él no ayuda a que su sangre fluya más lento o que la temperatura de sus cuerpos disminuya.

Así que, apoyando ambas manos en los costados de su novio, levanta las caderas con ambas piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Bakugou. Este lo mira relamiéndose los labios y con la respiración agitada, para luego tomarlo de las caderas y dirigirlo hasta su propia erección. Kirishima se estremece cuando siente la punta del pene de Katsuki en su entrada, y es inevitable que gima más alto el nombre de Bakugou y arquee la espalda hacia atrás cuando siente a su novio deslizarse en su interior.

Es la primera vez que lo hacen de esa manera, así que cuando Bakugou está completamente adentro, Kirishima se queda quieto un momento, acostumbrándose a la sensación de tenerlo adentro de esa forma.

—¿Es…Estás bien?

Kirishima asiente, con su pecho subiendo y bajando irregularmente. Se inclina un poco hacia adelante, con las manos sobre el torso de Katsuki, observando el panorama.

—¿Y si…? —pregunta para sí mismo, y entonces levanta las caderas arriba con la intención de volver a bajar, pero se levanta más de la cuenta y la erección de Katsuki sale de él y se desliza por detrás de su trasero.

Kirishima gimotea por la sensación, y por la vergüenza, porque acaba de hacer algo muy torpe. Katsuki, por otra parte, lo observa como medio hipnotizado, pensando que su novio es hermoso y adorable, pero no se lo va a decir en voz alta.

—L-Lo siento…

—Está bien… —dice Katsuki, tomándolo con una mano de un lado de la cintura y la otra de las caderas—. Está bien… tomémoslo con calma.

Kirishima suelta una risa, medio carcajada, medio jadeo.

—Tú no quieres llevarlo con calma.

—Joder que no quiero, pero verte así me encanta —suelta sin darse cuenta.

Kirishima lo mira, mordiéndose los labios.

Entonces Bakugou lo ayuda a moverse hasta que está dentro de Kirishima de nuevo, y a partir de ese momento no dejan de mirarse. Bakugou lo sujeta de ambos lados de su cadera y lo ayuda a levantarse de nuevo, pero no tanto esta vez, así que cuando Kirishima vuelve a bajar, Bakugou se desliza dentro de él, haciéndolos estremecer a los dos, pero ahora Kirishima se siente más relajado (o al menos lo más relajado que alguien puede sentirse en esa situación). Vuelven a repetir ese movimiento una vez más, y luego otra, hasta que Kirishima puede moverse a un ritmo más constante. Bakugou tiene sus manos entrecerradas con las de Kirishima, y siguen mirándose mientras el pelirrojo se mueve de arriba a abajo, con la cara roja y perlada de sudor, y los labios abiertos moviéndose por los jadeos que suelta.

Bakugou quiere besarlo, o girarlo hacia el colchón y subir sus piernas sobre sus hombros y… pero se contiene, o al menos reprime la sensación de querer tirar a Kirishima contra la cama. En vez de eso, va y lo sujeta de un costado de su muslo y espera a que baje las caderas para subir las suyas, adentrándose mucho más en su interior y chocando con el fondo de Kirishima. Él gime más alto y casi grita, mirando a Katsuki con los ojos bien abiertos y cristalizados, pero no se queja, y sigue moviéndose de arriba hasta abajo, ahora con Bakugou moviéndose hacia arriba y haciéndolo gemir cada vez más alto.

Y, sin embargo, Katsuki aún no está satisfecho. Mira la erección de Kirishima rebotar contra su estómago cada vez y se le ocurre la gran idea de tocarlo, y apretarlo.

—¡Ah, Katsuki! ¡Mhmm!

—Muévete contra mi mano, así…

Katsuki no lo aprieta tanto como para que Kirishima se detenga, solo lo rodea y el pene de Kirishima sube y baja entre la palma de su mano mientras sus caderas hacen lo mismo, y Bakugou tampoco deja de moverse. Kirishima ya no lo mira, pues tiene la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás con cada movimiento de Katsuki en su interior, demasiado extasiado como para fijarse en nada. Sin darse cuenta que está soltando el nombre de Bakugou a cada segundo, entre gemidos y balbuceos. Y a Katsuki le encanta escucharlo así.

Sin embargo, Kirishima ya estaba al borde del colapso desde antes de que Bakugou lo tocara, y al tener la cabeza tan nublada como ahora, no tiene tiempo de decir nada y se corre en la mano de Katsuki, dando espasmos y gimiendo alto y claro, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, con Bakugou hundiéndose una vez más en su interior.

Pero Katsuki aún no ha terminado, y continúa estando duro cuando Kirishima se levanta y lo deja salir, y verlo de esa forma y escucharlo gimotear, solo lo ponen más excitado, por alguna razón. Kirishima no lo nota hasta que planea recostarse a su lado y su pierna roza el pene de Katsuki, cosa que no lo ayuda para nada. Kirishima lo mira, respirando con dificultad, pero medio entendiendo la situación.

—¿Bakugou tú aún no…?

Katsuki se cubre la cara con un brazo y se arquea hacia atrás.

—Déjalo, ya me ocupo yo.

Kirishima, con sus labios separados y húmedos, lo mira de costado.

—No tienes que hacerlo solo tú.

—¿Shima? —pregunta, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que pretende su novio.

Kirishima se siente un poco desorientado y cansado, pero no tiene problemas en retroceder hasta el borde inferior de la cama, para agacharse después de eso. Ahora su cara esta frente a la erección de Bakugou, tan cerca que la roza con la nariz, y se siente caliente y palpitante, y Katsuki solo puede gemir.

—Mierda, ah… —Bakugou suspira, cuando Kirishima pasa su lengua por toda la longitud de Bakugou, lenta y tortuosamente—. Maldita sea, Shima…

Kirishima no dice nada, y se mete la punta en la boca mientras que con una mano rodea el pene de Bakugou y la mueve de abajo hacia arriba. Katsuki maldice y gime en voz baja, y sujeta la cabeza de Kirishima conforme se va moviendo. Ya han experimentado eso, al menos (después de pasar días temiendo por los dientes de Kirishima en esa zona) ahora puede hacerlo de una forma de Bakugou considera, que es el mismo cielo.

Katsuki se siente muy cerca del clímax cuando Kirishima finalmente se mete todo en la boca, con cuidado, hasta que la punta de la erección de Katsuki choca contra su garganta. Mueve la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, y Bakugou le jala los cabellos y gime su nombre cada vez que lo hace. Él tampoco tiene tiempo de avisar, cuando Kirishima besa la punta y entonces Katsuki se viene, soltando un quejido de placer.

Trata de recuperar el aliento, cayendo contra la almohada debajo de él, luego mira a Kirishima y no sabe que decir, porque tiene la boca cubierta liquido blando que se derrama por los costados cuando Kirishima se los quita con una mano.

—Perdón…

—Yo me ofrecí, no te tienes que disculpar, Katsuki —le dice Kirishima, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Bakugou suspira y extiende sus brazos hacia él.

—Ven aquí, tú caliente y sexy bastardo.

Kirishima se acerca sonriendo, pero lenta y torpemente porque aún se siente desorientado (es posible que tenga que ver con que lo han hecho tres veces esa noche). Termina recostándose contra el pecho de Bakugou, y él lo abraza y juega con los cabellos de su cabeza. Kirishima mueve las piernas para acomodarse, pero tras eso suelta un ligero quejido.

—Katsuki…

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Bakugou, atento de repente.

—No usaste condón…

Katsuki parpadea un par de veces, pensando que ya es un poco tarde para esa observación, por lo que no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

—No te rías, Katsuki, me siento sucio.

—¿Solo por eso?

Kirishima bufa, cansado, pero tranquilo.

—Debes hacer algo al respecto… —le avisa, haciéndose a un lado para quedar recostado junto a él.

—Sí, sí, como tú quieras.

—Te quiero a ti —suelta Kirishima, sin tapujos—. Mil veces a ti.

Bakugou lo mira con cariño, acariciándole la mejilla de la cara.

—Yo podría decirte lo mismo.

Kirishima sonríe una última vez, con los ojos somnolientos. Estos se cierran y entonces Kirishima está dormido, pero sintiéndose en el cielo. Bakugou se le queda mirando, antes de estirar un brazo y tomar las mantas que han estado amontonadas junto a la pared todo este tiempo. Los cubre a ambos y toma entre sus brazos a Eijirou, _su_ Eijirou.

Lo mira unos segundos más y no se resiste y deja un reguero de besos por toda su cara, en especial en la boca que lleva esos dientes afilados que tanto le gustan.

—Ahora estoy bastante seguro de que me haces muy feliz —le susurra, antes de cerrar los ojos también.

Sabe que Kirishima no está escuchando, pero en el fondo, espera que lo haya hecho.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Nunca sé que decir en estos casos más que gracias por leer, y espero les haya gustado mis barbaridades estás (?

A mi me van a ver escribiendo más BakuShima que KiriBaku en estos casos, señores, sorry not sorry, Bakugou top me mata, y Kirishima bottom mucho más ;) nos leemos en el próximo OS que subaaa~

Gracias por leer! Cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
